


In the End we Die alone

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Funeral, Modern, Modern Era, Mourning, Multi, burial, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: After the war is won Hanji reflects about their lives now many many years after. She, Levi, Keith and Nile have grown very old now, while others like Jean, Connie, Floch are still in the middle of their life in a modern world.After years they can't forget the past and a fear still resides in Hanji to be all alone when she dies. But will she truly be alone?





	In the End we Die alone

 

The unhealthy white light of the monitor illuminates the old wrinkled face of the woman before it. Her glasses are pushed up into her grey hair, that is loosely tied together with thousand of strands sticking out of it. She didn't go out for days and was just writing like a maniac. Her only relief in these days is to get lost into memories or thinking about other days. There is no one to come and visit her in these busy days.

 

_Not too long ago I heard the sentence "War never changes." and I agree with it, but the war itself isn't even the worst. The worst is to survive and continue living, while almost everyone you knew for years is dead already. I could swear, that I am not the only one, that is haunted by dreams from our war. There are only very few left of us and even less, that found a way back into a normal life. I mean I am not really enjoying this life and I got phases where I just want to be alone, but I am happy for the technology we got. With this mobile phone I am able to stay in contact with everyone. I am glad, that Jean, Floch and Gabi forced me to get one, so they can annoy me with phone calls and pictures of themselves. They even tried to get Levi one but he isolates himself. I have seen him many times, but lately I haven't heard a word from him. From the very beginning he wasn't good to adapt with a life without Erwin and it saddens me. I am old and it is hard for me to go out as well but I will visit him again. In the end he is one of my best friends that is still alive. The kids still got one another and they are so sweet to me as well. We have grown a strong bond with one another and Jean reminds me a bit of Erwin. I am glad he took Erwin as his idol and thrives to become as good as he was. And what can I say, he got a leading position now and Floch is working with him. Both are very good in their jobs, just like they are born for it. For the longest time they tried to keep Connie with them, but he has been very depressed ever since Sasha passed away and he refused to let Gabi and Falco in his life. Understandable, even if he knows, that it isn't their fault per se, but we don't force him to anything. I think he resumed to be on his own. It has been so many years, that she died, but he couldn't get over it just like Mikasa. We haven't seen her ever since Armin finally died. The look she had when Eren died reminded me so much of Levi, but Armin tried his best to keep her in this life, but after his death she vanished from our sight and I assume, that she either lives alone somewhere or ended her life. I am actually amazed, that Levi kept on living. For a while we have visited some places together until we both were too old and traveling got hard to do. I sometimes wonder what our life would look like if Mike, Nanaba, Erwin and of course Moblit would still be alive. I bet Mike and Nanaba would have loads of kids and grandchildren and dogs and all kind of animals. Erwin would annoy Levi with the newest technology and the newest conspiracy technology and of course Levi would let him annoy him and silently chuckle over his silly thoughts. And they would travel. Erwin always wanted to see the world, that's why me and Levi went to so many places._

_And Moblit. Oh if you would still be alive. I am sure we would be married and have loads of..._

 

Hanji's phone goes off and on the screen is the picture of a couple grinning at the user. Falco is calling her, but she doesn't look who it is and just answers the phone. 

"Zoe?"

"Hanji, it's me Falco."

"Oh hi there. How are you doing?"

"I am fine Hanji. Me and Gabi are calling you, because we want to invite you to a party."

"A Party? What's the occosation?"

"Well Gabi is pregnant with our second child."

"Ahh congrats Falco!! Of course I will come! Shall I make something?"

"No its fine, but could you send me the number of Keith and Nile? We want to invite Everyone from the old times."

"Of course. I'll do that right away."

"And Hanji, can you please tell Levi? I know he doesn't like us that much, but we would like to have him there as well, but he doesn't got a phone."

"I wanted to pay him a visit anyway. So I'll gladly tell him."

"Thank you! The party will be on Saturday, so you got two days left."

"Great. I will see you there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hangs up again and searches for the numbers of her old friends to send them over. Her writing is forgotten for now. The joy of a new baby is way greater than continuing this. Falco and Gabi grew up with the rest of them, even if they were enemies at first, they started to get really attached, especially to Hanji. When Reiner passed away Gabi and Falco both were really sad, but Reiner himself encouraged them to be open and listen to Hanji and Jean as they tried to reason with them. Ever since then, they stayed with them and with the war being won and the Eldian being free, they opened up more towards them and now they are very close to Hanji, Jean and Floch. Hanji decides to visit Levi the next day, because today is already getting late and she feels tired after remembering so many things. 

 


End file.
